1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rhythm recognizing apparatus and toy. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting rhythm of music and a toy for performing predetermined movements in response to the recognized rhythm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus for detecting musical rhythm is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 115296/1985 (laid-open Aug. 3, 1985). According to application, sound is detected by a pickup, such as a microphone, and the sound level is compared to a predetermined threshold value such that only a level higher than the threshold value, a peak value, is extracted. One example of a toy figure reacting to sound is one in which sound extracted by using a rhythm detecting apparatus as described above is amplified and applied to a drive mechanism of the toy.
However, a conventional rhythm detecting apparatus operates dependent on volume and cannot detect a signal dependent on a cycle, such as rhythm. Where the detected signal is applied to move a drive mechanism of the toy, a response time delay occurs between the operation of the drive mechanism and detection of a peak value. Consequently, the toy cannot move in time to the rhythm. Movement of such a toy is extremely simple and stiff, and player interest cannot be retained.